Bust A Move
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #990066; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel JuneNetwork - }} } | ! Original run November 7, 2010 – Present - }} } | ! Status Currently airing (renewed for second season - }}- } | ! Production company It's a Laugh Productions |} Premise Bust A Move revolves around the adventures of best friends Autumn McKenzie (Chole Mortez) and Holly Brocolleti (Sydney Park), who with the help of their longtime friend with connections, Greg Hopkins (Owen Best), fulfill their dreams of becoming professional dancers when they land roles as dancers on a local show, "Bust A Move Denver." Autumn and Holly deal with everyday life, adapting and maintaining their social status at school while dealing with watching Autumn little brother, Dean (Raymond Ochoa), and the antics of their TV show which includes their matching the skills of their competition, notably brother and sister, Andre and T.J. (Billy Unger and Hannah Jensen). The show also has storylines which include Greg and Holly's sister Trina (Logan Browning), both of whom have dance skills. Main characters *'Autumn McKenzie', portrayed by Chole Mortez is one of the co-lead characters of the series. The character described as confident and mischievous, was the main push behind she and her best friend Holly trying out for "Bust A Move, Denver." Although confident, she almost gave up on her opportunity to star in "Bust A Move Denver" without the persistence of Holly. According to Mortez, the character is a tomboy with a flair for fashion. She lives with her mother and her younger brother Dean. Her parents are divorced and her father is away on *'Holly Brocolleti', portrayed by Sydney Park is the second of the co-lead characters of the series. Described as the "good girl" of the two, she is described as optimistic. Holly was the first of the two to win a role on "Bust A Move, Denver." She lives with her mother and her older sister Trina in the same apartment building as Autumn. Her parents are also divorced and her father is also away on business. *'Dean McKenzie', portrayed by Raymond Ochoa is Autumn's younger brother. Described as "wise beyond his years," Dean's characteristics include having an appetite for bacon, playing video games, and annoying his older sister. *'Katrina "Trina" Brocolleti', portrayed by Logan Browning is the older sister of Holly. Although a skilled dancer, she passed on the chance to try out for "Bust A Move Denver", claiming she doesn't dance for "the man" His personality is described as "fashionista" and she is boy crazy. *'Gregory "Greg" Hopkins', portrayed by Owen Best is Autumn and Holly's shady street-smart friend. Greg is said to have an inside-track to almost everything. *'Andre Tyler', portrayed by Billy Unger is the fraternal twin brother of T.J. (portrayed by Hannah Jensen) who came to Denver as exchange students from New Jersey in the first grade. He and his sister are "frenemies" to Holly and Autumn at school and as fellow dancers on "Bust A Move, Denver." Having jersey accents, the siblings wear bright, sparkly accented clothing. *'Terra Janae "T.J." Tyler', portrayed by Hannah Jensen is the fraternal twin sister of Andre (portrayed by Billy Unger) who came to Denver as exchange students from New Jersey in the first grade. She and her brother are "frenemies" to Holly and Autumn at school and as fellow dancers on "Bust A Move, Denver." Having distinct accents, the siblings wear bright, sparkly accented clothing.